Aniquilación
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: El mundo está en constante peligro; guerras, contaminación, explotación de recursos, etc... pero la humanidad siempre está cegada, la televisión es la causante mayor de crear una fantasía de orden en una sociedad que está en decadencia, controlados por el pragmatismo y el materialismo los problemas graves son puestos a un lado para poder vivir una existencia falsa y nefasta.
**El espacio es tan inmenso, imposible de definir con palabras, hasa el día de hoy no se sabe si hay un límite, pero es interesante imaginarlo, pero aunque tartemos jamás lograremos hacer una concepción cercana del espacio exterior, quizás moriremos sin nunca haberlo visitado, y quedará en nuestros recuerdos la imagen creada por nosotros, pero hasta entonces seguiremos creyendo que hay algo más allá de nuestro entendimiento y que tal vez este nos vigile al mismo tiempo que nosotros lo pensamos.**

 **Bien, este es mi primer fanfic de Invasor Zim, debo decir que nunca imagine escribir algo sobre esta genial serie, al volver a verla en días pasados me abrió la mente y comencé a crear, espero que les guste tanto cómo yo al escribirla. Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es propieda de Jhonen Vasquez , hago esto por diversión.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

El cielo se encontraba nublado, era un pésimo día para salir, GIR miraba la televisión mientras bebía una malteada de chocolate, anunciaban las noticias locales, productos que debías comprar los necesitaras o no, pero debías hacerlo o tu existencia no sería posible si no tenías esos productos.

—Bueno gente, el clima será muy tormentoso, una gran lluvia azotara la ciudad —el sujeto era calvo, tenía obesidad mórbida a tal grado de que los botones de la camisa estaban a punto de reventarse —, no salgan de su casa si no quieren quemarse —rio por eso último para que luego el noticiero terminara.

GIR terminó de beber su malteada, se levantó del sofá y fue al laboratorio, entró en el contenedor de basura y bajó a la planta subterránea. Zim con los brazos mecánicos estaba haciendo una operación de corazón humana a un anciano.

—¿Amo qué está haciendo? —pregunto GIR.

—Un trasplante del corazón de este terrícola por una sonda irken, con esto podremos encontrar más rápido la debilidad de los asquerosos humanos —retiró el corazón del pecho y lo tiró a un contenedor metálico, después de su mochila sacó un cubo y lo insertó en el anciano. Abrió los ojos que ahora tenían una coloración morada, abrió la boca y exclamó "Ah" —. ¡Cañangas ñangas!, ¡soy increíble!, ahora GIR por favor dame su ropa que está en la silla de la esquina.

—Si amo —hizo el saludo marcial al mismo tiempo que los ojos se tornaban de color rojo y fue a dónde estaba la ropa, una toga negra que tenía una placa que decía "Juez de la suprema corte", lo vistieron y lo expulsaron de la casa.

—Bien, cuando tenga contacto con otro terrícola se activara y comenzará a almacenar todo lo que represente un punto débil.

—¡Yupi! —dijo GIR para luego comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor del laboratorio.

—Vamos GIR, tenemos que ir a inspeccionar el perímetro —se colocó su máscara y los ojos falsos, GIR subió la cremallera y se colocó la cabeza del disfraz, Zim agarró la correa y salió de ahí.

Abrió la puerta para disponerse a salir, pero algo debajo de él ocasionó que se tropezara y cayera sobre un charco de agua quemándole la piel.

—¡GIR!, ¿por qué no me dijiste que llovió?—convulsionaba debido al ardor que sentía, GIR nadamás veía el sufrimiento de su amo sin hacer otra cosa —, ¡GIR haz algo!

REPARABA LA NAVE DE TAK, sus lentes oscuros lo cubrían de las chispas del soplete, en cualquier momento quedaría lista y con eso lograría llegar a la nave de la tropa de Zim y así salvar el planeta demostrándole al mundo lo equivocados que estaban sobre la ciencia paranormal.

—Sólo faltan algunos detalles y esta hermosura me ayuda a derrotar a Zim de una vez por todas.

—Deja de hablar sólo Dib, me estás volviendo loca —Dib se detuvo y retiró los lentes, estaba un poco sorprendido de que su hermana bajara al sótano, nadie lo hacía ni siquiera su padre.

—Gaz… ¿qué?... ¿qué te trae por aquí? —no podía salir de su impresión —, ¿vienes a ayudarme a reparar la nave de Tak?

—No seas estúpido Dib, vine por un videojuego que dejé aquí hace mucho —se alejó de ahí y Dib volvió a reparar la nave.

Recordaba días pasados cómo Zim intento destruir los tomates porque creía que la humanidad no viviría sin ellos, pero cómo siempre sin hacer nada se destruyó el rayo quemando su casa, no era el extraterrestre más listo pero sin duda sus armas eran letales y debía salvar la vida a toda costa, aunque su papá creyera que eran patrañas e inventos de locos que merecían estar en el manicomio.

Se limpió el sudor de su frente y dejó de arreglarla por el día de hoy, subió a la sala principal y prendió la televisión, exactamente en su programa favorito "Misterios Misteriosos de los Misterios Extraños"

—Hoy en Misterios Misteriosos de los Misterios Extraños presenciaremos los grupos secretos que se ocultan y controlan el mundo de distintas formas —anunciaba el presentador, Dib sonrió, el programa sería increíble.

SE COLOCABA CURITAS EN EL CUERPO, las quemaduras fueron graves, tenía cicatrices en la parte trasera del cráneo, GIR seguía bebiendo su malteada mientras miraba la televisión, estaba repleta de basura que sólo servía para hacer estúpida a la humanidad, cegarlos de una realidad podrida y miserable, haciendo una ilusión de felicidad en el materialismo, en la comida chatarra, los videojuegos y la cotidianidad urbana.

—El cerdo de la pizza —anunciaba un sujeto en una grotesca botarga de cerdo mal hecha y deforme —, debes comer en el cerdo de la pizza, el cerdo de la pizza —GIR le cambió a otro canal y a otro sucesivamente en un lapso de dos segundos. Un sonido agudo sonó, la pantalla se tiñó de color azul, las letras en rojo decía "activada".

—¡GIR actívala! —GIR hizo el saludo marcial obedeciendo.

La pantalla visualizo a una pareja de jóvenes discutiendo, Zim estaba extrañado de que la sonda se activara por esa situación tan banal.

—¿Por qué rayos se activó con eso? —se rascó la cabeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta —, cuando regresé repararé ese error —le quitó el control a GIR y se dispuso a apagarlo, pero algo en los jóvenes hizo que se detuviera.

—¿Por qué quieres deshacerte del bebé? —preguntó el hombre a su novia.

—Porque así podremos viajar, tener más dinero, más tiempo para nosotros, esa es la vida ideal, no sirve de nada tener hijos sino seremos felices —respondió la mujer sonriendo y segura de sí, Zim se acariciaba la nuca analizando la situación.

—¿Pero dónde piensas deshacerte de él?

—Dónde sea, lo importante es que no nos cause molestia —su mente creó una idea muy buena para lograr la purga biológica más rápido que cualquiera de los invasores en otros planetas.

—Tengo un plan GIR, ¡Y es estupendo!

—Hay niño, deja de estar llorando —dijo una señora que tenía a su hijo de la mano, él no dejaba de lloriquear por alguna razón —, desearía llevarte a una guardería y mantenerte ahí para que yo pueda descansar —las ideas fluían con rapidez, sin duda alguna las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

—Hay abuelo no otra vez, ya van cinco veces que vomitas tu comida —habló otro joven, el anciano tenía un babero cómo si de un bebé se tratase, babeaba sin parar, Zim le asqueó la escena, pero aun así siguió analizando —un día de estos te llevaremos a un asilo para que se encarguen de ti personas que les paguen por ello y quieran hacerlo, tal vez un día fuiste joven pero ahora es el pasado, les diré a mis padres —se alejó de ahí dejándolo solo.

Zim comenzó a reírse de forma maquiavélica, el plan sería útil y muy productivo, la humanidad caería ante la grandeza del imperio irken, él sería alabado cómo el gran invasor y sería inmortalizado. Apagó el televisor y bajó para poder comunicarse con los más altos.

EL PROGRAMA ESTABA MUY BUENO hablaban de los distintos enigmas que hay en el planeta, desde la extraña construcción de _las pirámides de Egipto_ , hasta la ciudad destruida y pérdida en el fondo del mar _la Atlántida,_ comía palomitas y bebía una soda, la pantalla flotante con la que se proyectaba el profesor Membrana, se detuvo frente a su hijo.

—Hijo debo decirte, y me estoy cansando de hacerlo, que dejes tus locuras de lo paranormal y te unas a mí en la ciencia verdadera.

—Papá ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no me interesa esa ciencia.

—Bien hijo, otra noticia es que hoy saldremos a cenar cómo familia, llegaré por ustedes a las ocho para que estén listos —la pantalla se alejó de ahí merodeando otras partes de la casa.

—Está bien —siguió viendo el programa mientras seguía comiendo las golosinas.

LOS MÁS ALTOS VEÍAN A TRÁVES DE LA PANTALLA cómo Zim se vanagloriaba de lo que había descubierto, a pesar de que no se los había dicho aún, bebían unas gaseosas mientras esperaban de forma impaciente el reporte del falso invasor.

—Entonces les digo altezas que mi genialidad traerá la conquista este feo planeta lleno de criaturas apestosas —los más altos se vieron a los ojos y después a Zim.

—¿Puedes decirnos de una vez que es lo que descubriste? —pidió el más alto rojo.

—Por supuesto —tosió de forma ligera para poder hablar mejor —, estás criaturas llamadas humanos parece ser que son capaces de deshacerse de ellos si hay una razón que los beneficie de por medio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el más alto púrpura.

—Así es altezas, puede ser distintos motivos, pero quienes representan un estorbo son los niños y los ancianos en su mayoría… no me será difícil conquistar el planeta si entre ellos se destruyen, reduciendo así las poblaciones a unos cuantos y con esa ventaja la purga biológica será más fácil y rápida. Una vez que logré obtenerlos, les implantaré un chip que los controlará y haré un ejército masivo que destruirá todo lo que encuentren a su paso —empezó a reírse de forma maníaca imaginando su victoria sobre la humanidad.

—Interesante —dijo el más alto rojo, púrpura se le quedó viendo extrañado —, encárgate de eso y nos hablas cuando lo logres.

—Claro señores, lo haré —se apagó la señal de transmisión.

—¿Enserio te impresionó? —preguntó púrpura asombrado.

—No, ninguna especie puede ser así con su raza, es imposible, quizás se está volviendo loco.

—¿Vamos por unas rosquillas? —incitó púrpura.

—Amo las rosquillas, vamos —y los dos se fueron de ahí por las golosinas.

Zim estaba buscando un punto adecuado para llevar a cabo su plan y poder concretarlo de forma exitosa. Veía con su computadora todos los puntos de la ciudad hasta que encontró el lugar adecuado _El centro comercial_ , el plan no fallaría y de una vez por todas conquistaría el planeta y se desharía de Dib de una forma sencilla y rápida.

—¡Soy genial! —exclamó emocionado por su plan.

COMÍAN HAMBURGUESAS CON PAPAS adentro del centro comercial, Gaz jugaba con su videojuego, Membrana miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos calculando el tiempo en que se tardarían en terminar de comer.

—Y díganme, ¿cómo les va en la escuela? —preguntó Membrana iniciando la conversación.

—Es aburrida, ni siquiera sé porque nos mandas —dijo Gaz sin dejar de ver la pantalla del juego.

—No digas eso pequeña, el conocimiento es muy esencial, más de lo que crees, no lo desperdicies —sermoneó, Gaz sólo giró los ojos por eso y siguió jugando —, ¿y qué tal tú Dib?

—Pues yo… —vio detrás de su padre una ventana por la cual Zim estaba entrando, y detrás de él un montón de personas lo seguían, algo estaba tramando y no podía ser bueno —, regular, adiós —salió corriendo con dirección a Zim.

—Ah, pobre de tu hermano, a veces parece que está loco —decía resignado el científico.

—¿Parece? —preguntó con cinismo Gaz.

Saltaba con sigilo entre las plantas para no ser visto, la gente pasaba por los pasillos, algunas se detenían a ver los productos que vendían, otras se sentaban a descansar. Se puso sus anteojos de rayos x para ver a través de las paredes, Zim estaba sentado en un sillón y la gente frente a él le entregaba a… ¡sus bebés! … corrió para llegar a dónde él estaba.

Llegó al puesto, se podía leer un letrero que decía "Guardería-asilo para bebés, niños y ancianos humanos, nos deshacemos de los bebés también, es gratis", de todos los planes que él habría tenido ese era el más escalofriante y perturbador. Entró, era una fila larguísima, casi podrían ser dos kilómetros, trató de llegar a él, pero alguien lo sujetó del cuello de su chaqueta, volteó a ver quién era; un tipo calvo, obeso, traía puesto una playera y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

—Espera tu turno —dijo para luego arrojarlo lejos de ahí.

—Por Júpiter, debo llegar a Zim y evitar que se deshaga de los bebés y ancianos.

RECIBÍA A LOS BEBÉS Y ANCIANOS mientras GIR los empujaba a un túnel subterráneo, el plan estaba saliendo muy bien, no le tomaría mucho.

—Gracias por su confianza terrícola —habló mientras una señora obesa con cabello rubio que vestía un vestido rosa le entregaba a su hijo.

—Vendré por él a las ocho —GIR empujó al niño al túnel.

—¡El que sigue! —la fila se iba reduciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, ya eran más de veinte niños y treinta ancianos que la gente le entregaba —. Nos encargaremos de sus queridos familiares y no les volverán a dar molestias, eso se los aseguro —se rio después de decir eso, la gente sonreía para después reír igual que él, ignorando lo que estaban haciendo al entregarle a sus familiares.

—¡No tan rápido Zim! —gritó Dib cayendo arriba de él —, podrás engañar a la, pero a mí no, yo sé quién eres y que pretendes.

—Quítate cabezón —con sus piernas se lo quitó de encima y entró en el túnel junto con GIR.

—Tan predecible Zim —y también entró ahí.

Cayó a un metro encima de un colchón, no se podía ver nada, la única luz que había era la que entraba por el túnel de arriba, no se oía ningún ruido, miraba para todos lados, las luces se encendieron de forma lenta, revelando el maligno plan del irken.

Alrededor estaban cámaras criogénicas, dentro de ellas; niños, ancianos y bebés, Dib se mordió los labios por lo que estaba viendo, era horrible, no creía que Zim fuera capaz de eso, pero al parecer se equivocó.

—Cómo ves Dib —habló una gran pantalla tras de sí, volteó a ver al irkiano que sonreía de forma sádica —, mi plan está funcionando, y tú no podrás evitarlo.

—Lo haré Zim, no sé cómo, pero lo haré —rio cínico por esa afirmación.

—Estúpido niño terrícola, cómo me vencerás si ni siquiera sabes que planeó extraerles todos los órganos para instalarles chips controladores para hacer un ejército masivo indestructible y así aniquilaré a la raza humana —Dib le aterró el plan pero sonrió por haberlo descubierto.

—Pero acabas de decírmelo —Zim miró hacia otro lado comprendiendo su error.

—¡Mientes! —presionó un botón liberando a un robot que comenzó a perseguir a Dib para destruirlo —. Ahora a continuar con el plan —movió unas palancas activando unos brazos mecánicos, se abrió la cámara de un anciano, aún estaba dormido, sacó un cuchillo para abrirlo y comenzar a extraerlo e implantarle el chip.

—¡No! —gritó Dib arrojando un tubo que le quitó el cuchillo.

—¡Maldito cabezón! —presionó otro botón liberando a otros tres robots.

—¡Viva! —exclamó GIR a través de la pantalla.

Dib se escondió detrás unas plantas, los robots siguieron su camino recto buscándolo, encendió su reloj activando una cámara que proyectaba la cara de Gaz.

—Gaz ayúdame estoy debajo del centro comercial —dijo en un tono susurrante.

—Dib estoy en casa no me molestes mientras esté jugando.

—Por favor, tengo que detener a Zim y no puedo sólo necesito que traigas la nave de Tak para poder combatirlo con más ventaja.

—No quiero, adiós Dib —estaba a punto de cortar la conexión.

—Espera, te llevaré al cerdo de la pizza cuando quieras —Gaz abrió los ojos ligeramente.

—Está bien iré en un momento —se cortó la llamada, la planta fue levantada por los robots, Dib gritó y los robots lo capturaron.

Láseres destruyeron los robots, cayó al suelo y vio a su derecha, la nave volaba, dentro de ella estaba Gaz, abrió la compuerta para que Dib entrara.

—Entre más rápido acabemos más rápido comeré pizza.

—Sí —entró en la nave, Gaz se hizo a un lado y Dib la condujo, Zim sacó más brazos mecánicos intentando destruir la nave, Dib esquivaba a todas, pero no duraría mucho.

—¡Los destruiré! —gritaba frustrado por no poder derribar la nave.

—Tal vez deberíamos rendirnos —comentó Gaz apática y aburrida.

—De ninguna manera, devolveré estás personas con sus familiares —a un lado suyo estaba una pistola irken, pasando por detrás de un brazo mecánico estaba un botón en la pared que decía "liberarlos"; entonces su cabeza ideó una estrategia —. Gaz cuando diga ya me inyectaras hacia el botón y con el botón de red agarraras a todas las personas y las sacaras de aquí —Gaz asintió seria, sólo había una oportunidad y no fallaría, pasaron de nuevo por detrás del brazo mecánico.

—¡Ya! —Dib fue disparado y presionó el gatilla atinándole de suerte al botón, las cápsulas se abrieron liberando a todos, pero aún seguían inconscientes, Gaz activo la red y atrapó a todos dentro de ella saliendo de ahí.

—¡No! —gritó Zim molesto porque su plan había fracasado —, ¡ahora verás cabezón te demostraré que no puedes escapar del poder de Zim!

—¿Para qué sirve este botón? —señaló uno de color azul que decía "autodestrucción".

—No GIR no lo aplanes —pero sin obedecer lo presionó.

—Autodestrucción activada, cuenta regresiva en cinco segundos —Dib corrió por todos los pasillos tratando de escapar pero no veía salida posible.

—Nos vemos cabezón —se rio de nuevo por la mala suerte de Dib. Dib vio la pistola y disparó a la pared haciendo un hoyo enorme para finalmente salir por ahí.

La base explotó con él fuera salvándose el pelo, la gente veía el incidente y a sus familiares en el suelo, luego veían a Dib.

—El explotó la guardería acábenlo —gritó el mismo sujeto calvo de hace unas horas.

—¡No! —la gente lo rodeó y comenzó a golpearlo.

—Así es golpéenlo —animaba Zim detrás de ellos —, vámonos GIR tendré que darles el reporte a los más altos —dijo para luego irse de ahí.

—¡Por favor Gaz!, ¡Ayúdame! —gritaba Zim con dificultad debido a la turba furiosa.

ESTABA MOLESTO POR EL FRACASO DE LA MISIÓN pero aun así podía celebrar que descubrió un punto débil de los humanos, encendió la conexión con los más altos.

—¿Lo lograste Zim? —preguntó el más alto rojo con su marioneta.

—No alteza, al final mis esfuerzos se vieron frustrados por un niño cabezón.

—Lástima Zim será para la próxima —dijo el más alto púrpura con su marioneta —, nos vemos.

—Esperen, he descubierto que no importa lo que pase, la humanidad siempre se aniquilará entre ella, así que sin interferir lo harán cómo si fuera un mecanismo natural, cuando la población baje les volveré a hablar, ¡ya que esté planeta será finalmente conquistado por Zim!

—Si claro cómo digas —la transmisión finalizó y Zim se fue a la sala y encendió la televisión esperando a que el otro día llegara para idear otro plan de cómo deshacerse de la humanidad.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que fuera de su agrado, intente apegarme a la personalidad satírica y cínica de Jhonen, espero haberlo logrado, y si no, lo volveré a intentar, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, no se si seguiré creando más historias sobre esta serie, pero el destino dirá y si lo hago sería magnífico.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
